The Mimi Tachikawa Show: Episode 2
by DarkAngelGrl
Summary: This is episode 2 of our ongoing series. Enjoy! R


The Mimi Tachikawa Show  
Episode 2  
  
Mimi walks out onto the stage with her microphone and cue cards. " Hello, and welcome to this weeks show. First I would like to apologize for last weeks little...incident but everything's okay now because I'm seeing Tai. Anyway today's topic is-I'm cheating on my girl with another guy."   
  
The crowd cheers and laughs. " Bring them out!" someone yells.  
  
Mimi clears her throat and looks to the side of the stage. " Let's bring out our first guest, Izzy Izumi."  
  
Izzy walks onto the stage with his laptop and starts yelling as the crowd boos. " Shut the (beep) up you bunch of (beeps)."  
  
" Okay Izzy why don't you calm down a bit and have a seat," Mimi says pointing to the chair.   
  
Izzy sits down and holds his laptop on his lap.  
  
" Hello Izzy and welcome to the show," Mimi says looking down at her cue cards.   
  
" Thanks Mimi," Izzy replies.  
  
" I understand that you have something to confess to your girlfriend, Kari." Mimi states.  
  
" Yes, Mimi. I plan to tell her that for the past six months, I've been seeing someone else.... A guy to be specific." Izzy explains. The crowds boos and yells, " You homo!"   
  
"(Beep) you! So what if I'm gay, you got a problem with that?" Izzy shouts.  
  
" That was your decision. Anyway are you ready to tell your girlfriend what you just told us?" Mimi asks. She waits for the nod then smiles at the crowd. " Okay, let's give a warm welcome for our next guest, Kari Kamiya!" Kari walks out from the side of the seat and sits down next to Izzy and smiles.  
  
" Hi Kari and welcome to the show," Mimi greets.   
  
Kari smiles at Mimi. " Thanks Mimi."  
  
" Oh ya and thank you for finishing up last weeks show," Mimi says gratefully.   
  
" No problem, it was fun," Kari replies laughing.  
  
" Now, do you have any idea why you were brought here today?" Mimi questions.  
  
Kari shakes her head. " Nope."  
  
" Well, Izzy has something to tell you today so listen up."  
  
" What do you want to tell me?" Kari asks staring at Izzy.  
  
Izzy just sits there for a few seconds in a daze but then snaps out of it. " Well Kari, I sorta...well I... I've been sorta... cheating on you with, with... with Joe Kido!"  
  
Kari gasps and blinks with her mouth hung open. She just sits there too shocked to say anything.  
  
A" Well Izzy, you finally told her," Mimi states," but here's a question. Why did you do it?"  
  
This question takes Izzy by surprise so for a minute, he just sits there thinking. " Well, what do you mean? Do what?"  
  
At this statement Kari screams, " CHEAT ON ME WITH JOE!!!!! YOU (beep) HOMO!!!"  
  
Izzy stares at Kari with a bewildered look. " Where the hell did you learn to swear??"  
  
" WHO THE HELL GIVES A (beep)?! I MEAN WHAT THE (beep) DID YOU EXPECT? I JUST FOUND OUT THAT YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH ANOTHER GUY!!!!!!!"  
  
" Well, Joe's better to be with." Izzy replies.  
  
" Okay, well seeing how you guys are handling this the next part is gonna be VERY interesting. Okay, let's have a warm welcome for Joe Kido!"  
  
The crowd cheers as Joe walks onto the stage and takes the other sit next to Izzy. He gives Izzy a hug and the audience boos. Kari stands up and breaks them apart. " GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND, YOU (beep, beep)!!!"  
  
" Excuse me but as of 6 months ago he was my man you slutty (beep)!!" Joe yells.  
  
" Don't talk to her like that," someone says. Everyone looks towards the back off the studio and sees a blonde guy walking towards the stage.   
When he gets on stage Kari walks up to him and they kiss. The crowd ooo's as the two break apart.  
  
Izzy stares at them in shock. " WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"  
  
Mimi smiles evily enjoying the show and turns to the audience. " Well, it looks as though Kari has had a few secrets of her own." She then walks over to the blonde boy and holds up the microphone. " Your name is T.K. right?"  
  
" Yup, you remember me right? I'm your ex-boyfriends brother," T.K. replies.  
  
Mimi scowls and turns to Kari. " Now who exactly is he?"  
  
" Well Mimi, a little while back I suspected Izzy of something like this so I decided to do a little cheating myself, except I'm still straight."  
  
" Yes and thank god for that," Mimi replies. She then turns and faces the group of four. " Knowing what's going on, who's going home with who?"  
  
" I'm definitely going home with Joe," Izzy says holding Joe's hand.  
  
Kari scowls and takes T.K.'s hand. " And I'm going home with T.K."  
  
Mimi turns to the crowd. " Well, it looks like things here have been solved. I hope you enjoyed today's show. Tune in next week and until then, have a nice day."  
  
THE END...FOR NOW  



End file.
